Sollux x Reader - Dance The Night Away
by the-coronach
Summary: Okay, so, I was inspired partially by that scene on The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air when Carlton is being a fab lil shit and doing his thing and Will walks in on him. In this, Reader-chan/kun thinks they're home alone, and start up a solo dance party. Gamzee joins in, and Sollux walks in on them and does not approve.


You peeked around the archway, looking left and right. Were you alone? Really and truly?... It was a rare moment when your hive was empty; you shared it with your best friend-who, admittedly, you had a tiny flush-crush on-Sollux Captor, and there were at least two or three friends always coming in and out. But now... it looked like you had the place to your self!

You jogged over to your boombox and popped in a CD, turning the volume way up so that you could feel the vibration in the floor. It was a mixed CD you had burned yourself, and the first song up was a catchy 80's tune - "Livin' On A Prayer" by Bon Jovi. Sollux never approved of your music-for which you only felt moderately sorry, because screw him-but Sollux wasn't there to tell you off! Hah! Owned, Captor! You grabbed an empty Faygo bottle Gamzee had left lying around and started dancing horribly, twirling around and swishing your hips and such while lip-synching with the bottle like a mic.

Sollux, who was in fact only a block over playing nintendo on the big screen, paused his game. What had he heard? It was somewhat muted, but he could hear... music. And thumping. He sighed, standing up and stretching before sauntering into the block where you were still blissfully unaware of his presence. The lanky troll stood there, arms crossed over his chest, as he watched you.

Gamzee, who had been in the kitchen, wandered in also and noticed your fabulous dancing. Feeling the overwhelming need to synchronize, he winked at Sollux and also began dancing alongside you.  
As the song was beginning to wind down, you recognized the presence of your two friends. You immediately stopped dancing, paused the CD, handed Gamzee the Faygo bottle, and straightened up, starting to walk away to go steal the nintendo.

Gamzee wordlessly grabbed your wrist, shoved a second Faygo bottle into your hand, and pressed play again. "In Bloom" by Nirvana started playing. For the first few lyric-less seconds, you looked down at the Faygo bottle, then up at Gamzee and his dopey face. When the lyrics started, the highblood started lip-synching with his own Faygo bottle.

 _"Sell the kids for food."_

He gave you a playful, expectant look.

You understood, and grinned.

 _"Weather changes moods,"_ you mouthed.

 _"Spring is here again!"_

 _"Reproductive glands!"_

 _"Ayyyyyy!"_ Both of you in unison started some minor headbanging. _"He's the one,"_ you both pointed at Sollux.

Sollux raised an eyebrow. "I'm... What."

 _"Who likes all our pretty songs!"_

"No I don't."

 _"And he likes to sing along!"_

"Hell no," Sollux said definitively, marching over to the boombox and pressing skip.

The first few notes of "Angel" by Aerosmith suddenly blasted out of the speakers. You gasped. You loved this song; it was so slow and romantic and yet classic rock at the same time. You had always fantasized about playing it at your wedding... to a certain mustardblood. That is, if trolls had weddings. Which, they didn't, of course. But you could dream, right?

Then, something you could barely register at first happened. Sollux took your hand and pulled you close, setting his chin on top of your head and wrapping his other arm around your waist as he began to sway back and forth with you.

Numbly, you followed along. There you were, suddenly slow dancing with your flush-crush. Sollux's initiative had really caught you off guard; you had never even considered the possibility of this. Maybe he had just been annoyed with you and Gamzee and this was how he chose to diffuse the antics? You rested your head in the crook of Sollux's neck and closed your eyes, inhaling. He smelled so good... Unsurprisingly, like honey. But also with a hint of lemon.

Wait, why were you smelling him? That was creepy.

Watching the two of you, Gamzee decided that he was done and no longer needed, and went back to the kitchen.

As the song faded out, you chewed your lip and looked up at Sollux, still from within his arms. "Er... Sol?"

"Mm?"

"Why'd you do that?"

Sollux shrugged. "I got tired of watching you and GZ make foolth out of yourthelveth. Altho... I wanted to do thith."

Before you could prepare yourself, you felt his soft lips being gently pressed against yours. Your eyes widened for a moment, and you panicked for half a second or so, but then your eyes fluttered closed as you tilted your head and kissed him back.

What in reality lasted about four seconds felt to you much shorter. You felt a twinge of regret as the two of you broke apart; who knew he could taste so good, and feel so nice?

Sollux smiled ruefully, the two sets of tiny fangs that you had always found so adorable poking out the sides of his mouth. "Eheh... thorry. I had to."

You opened your mouth to say something, but no words would come out. Your mouth closed, then opened again, but ultimately ended up closing. To be honest, it created a rather goldfish-like effect. When you finally _could_ force sound out, it came in strange noises. The first coherent word you could form was, "Why?"

"Becauthe I'm fluthed for you," said Sollux easily, as if he had had a lot of time to think about it and was perfectly comfortable saying so. Like rehearsed lines in a play, except genuine.

"I... Really?"

"Yeth."

"Really?"

"Oh come on, (Name), _yeth_ ," said Sollux in a slightly irritated tone. "I am totally and incurably fluthed. For. You. In love. Red. Infatuated. Whatever the hell you want to call it, jutht get it through your impenetrable human thkull tho I can kith you again."

"Sollux," you giggled. "I'm red for you too, you nerd."

"Don't call me that," he grumbled, but his scowl quickly faded in favor of a smirk as he kissed you again briefly. "Hey, how much more ith on that CD?"

"Oh, there's quite a bit! I put a lot of songs on there..."

Sollux grinned and began swaying back and forth with you again. "We're going to be here for a while then."


End file.
